


Miedo

by AnnaWildeHopps



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaWildeHopps/pseuds/AnnaWildeHopps
Summary: Inuyasha es un poderoso hanyou que derrotado a incontables youkais. No le teme a nada, ¿o si?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 6





	Miedo

**Author's Note:**

> Me está gustando mucho Hanyou no Yashahime y amo a Moroha. No pude evitar escribir esto

"Le tienes miedo" aseguró Kagome levantando una ceja.  
"Ha, no seas tonta. Yo no le temo a nada" contestó Inuyasha, orgulloso.

"¿Entonces porque no la cargas?"

El hanyou tragó saliva. Miró a la sacerdotisa sentada sobre el futón, con una bebé en brazos.

"Los niños deben estar con sus madres. Así son las cosas. Tú debes encargarte de ella.

La sacerdotisa frunció el ceño.

"Yo vengo de 500 años en el futuro y esas ideas están obsoletas. Ahora ven a cargar a tu hija".

Inuyasha volteó la cabeza, terco. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Kagome bajaba la cabeza con tristeza, y acariciaba el abundante cabello de su hija, que dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho. Se sintió culpable.

"Se ve muy tranquila durmiendo. ¿No la molestaré?" susurró en voz baja.

Kagome lo volteó a ver, y le dirigió una dulce sonrisa.

"No seas bobo. Ven, acercate".

El hanyou se sentó al borde del futón.

"Desabrocha tu hakama" ordenó Kagome. El hanyou se sonrojó.

"¿Qué?"

Kagome rodó los ojos.

"A los bebés les gusta el contacto con la piel. Anda".

El hanyou se quitó la parte superior de su ropa. Kagome le puso con cuidado a la bebé al pecho. Inuyasha puso la mano sobre la espalda de la bebé, cuidando no lastimarla con sus garras.

La bebé sintió el repentino cambio y empezó a llorar. Inuyasha dirigió la mirada asustada hacia la sacerdotisa, la cual le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"Tranquilo. No dejarás que te derrote , ¿o si?"

El hanyou recordó que cuando la niña lloraba Kagome solía caminar por la habitación con ella, así que eso hizo.

La niña aferró su manita al cabello plateado de su papá, aún llorando. Kagome veía a Inuyasha caminar de un lado a otro.

"Despacio" indicó. "Debe ser un movimiento suave". La sacerdotisa quería que funcionara. Su instinto le decía que detuviera el llanto de su hija, pero sabía la importancia para Inuyasha de formar un vínculo, aunque el hanyou no lo dijera en voz alta.

Afortunadamente, la bebé pareció tranquilizarse con el cambio de ritmo en el movimiento de su padre. Poco a poco aflojó el agarre del cabello en su manita, hasta quedar dormida nuevamente.

Inuyasha se veía complacido consigo mismo,y acarició la manita de su hija.

"Lo logramos, Moroha".

"¿Cómo la llamaste?" preguntó la sacerdotisa.

El hanyou volteó a ver a su pareja y se sonrojó.

"Parece un nombre adecuado. Si no te gusta podemos..."

"Es hermoso" dijo la sacerdotisa con una sonrisa. Se acostó en el futón.

"Ahora dormiré un poco, estoy agotada. Si le da hambre me despiertas, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si, está bien. Oye, ¿Kagome? "

"¿Si?" preguntó adormilada.

"Gracias".

"También te amo" dijo, antes de cerrar los ojos, para poder dormir.

Inuyasha le dirigió una sonrisa a su mujer dormida, después vio con ternura a la bebé en sus brazos.

Claro que tenía miedo, de no ser buen padre, de que algo le sucediera a Kagome, de que alejaran a su Moroha de ellos. Pero no valía la pena preocuparse de cosas que no habían sucedido todavía. Así que se dedicó a disfrutar de ese pequeño momento de paz. Se sentó con la bebé aún sobre su pecho y también se quedó dormido.


End file.
